DE 1 917 103 U discloses a work apparatus which is configured as a hedge trimmer and in which the gear assembly for driving the cutting blades is driven by a shaft, on which a flywheel is fastened. The rotational axis of the flywheel and the main rotational axis of the gear assembly lie at right angles with respect to one another, a drive pinion of the drive driving a helically toothed ring gear of the gear assembly. The loads which occur in a hedge trimmer during the cutting operation or during any possible blocking of the blades have to be absorbed by the bearings of the drive.
In electric hedge trimmers, the driving electric motor is arranged in the housing of the work apparatus, the construction and the design of the electric motor being provided in such a manner that the bearing loads which are induced by the cutting fittings and the gear assembly during operation of the hedge trimmer can foe absorbed by the bearings of the electric motor. The electric motors and the bearings thereof are designed in accordance with the use as a hedge trimmer drive.